1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known related-art optical modules in which an optical sub-assembly such as a transmitter optical sub-assembly (TOSA) or a receiver optical sub-assembly (ROSA) is housed in a casing. There also are known optical modules that can perform transmission and reception by housing the TOSA, which is an optical sub-assembly for transmission, and the ROSA, which is an optical sub-assembly for reception, in a common casing (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-103138).
In many cases, optical modules using optical sub-assemblies include a circuit board on which connection terminals for connection with a communication device, a microcontroller that performs control and the like on the optical sub-assemblies, a power source circuit, and so forth are mounted. This circuit board and a circuit board provided in the optical sub-assembly are electrically connected through a flexible printed circuit (FPC).